


the bitter end

by caelei



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Critical Role Spoilers, Episode 26
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelei/pseuds/caelei
Summary: what happens aftera quick ficlet i wrote after episode 26, with a few minor edits





	the bitter end

Jester and Fjord and Yasha are gone.

Molly is dead.

Beau goes to sleep huddled by herself on one side of the fire. The night is cold and the flames barely keep the chill at bay. She is cold inside as well, and when she shivers it starts her shuddering so that she cannot stop. Her teeth are chattering.

She keeps picturing Molly’s face. His eyes had been open when he died. She remembers that he was, in many ways, afraid of the dark. She had not been afraid of the dark until now.

She doesn’t think she sleeps at all but she must. Because when she wakes up she turns towards the fire, burning low, and stares blankly at the spot Caleb and Nott had cuddled up in.

They left gold, for some reason. Perhaps all the gold Caleb had, after all the paper and ink. It’s a measly handful of coins hidden partially under a dusting of snow. It isn’t until later that she counts and realizes it’s four coins. Four. One for each of the others, gone.

For now, she isn’t counting. She stares at the spot that Caleb and Nott slept in, or pretended to sleep in before they left, and the shudders retake her. She thinks she’s laughing, maybe, because it should be funny to her, that they left-- except she knows it isn't. She curls in towards herself, her head tucked between her knees, and she shakes.

And she thinks, through the terrible shudders, _they’re all gone._

And she says, through teeth that chatter in the bitter, bitter cold, “Dad was right.”

**Author's Note:**

> i felt desolated after this episode, and writing the absolute worst somehow makes me feel better, sometimes


End file.
